Full Metal Panic Fumoffu 2
by SetsunaRay
Summary: Hi, everyone. I like here to present a FMP story that can takes place after the final battle with Amalgam. Ever since then, peace has been restored to the world. With that, it can give Fumoffu a sequel. This time, it will be much different than the first one. The romance between Sousuke and Tessa shall bloom once the stain of his heart gets removed.
1. An Unusual Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic and its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, such as Shoji Gaoth. However, I only own an OC. And that is Michiru. This story will be like the sequel to Fumoffu. Only it takes place after Full Metal Panic Invisible Victory and the final chapter of the series.**

* * *

_It's all started after the Black Technology conflicts end, including after the defeat of Leonard Testarossa and Kalinin in the final battle and stuff. As for the result, Sousuke Sagara and Kaname Chidori have been reunited at Jindai High School. But something tells all that things will never be the same again._

_Sometime later, the mysterious figure sees a boy who looks like a sergeant and a long blue-haired girl briefly part ways after spending some time together. The blue-haired girl secretly goes into the secret place where meet another guy — taking pictures of her and her actions — catching her kissing the guy deeply. Unaware that the mysterious figure's watching them.__He takes photographs and has his camera ready. Then the mystery guy continues to investigate the blue-haired girl. Suddenly, the mystery guy spotted the blue girl with another guy going out_. _Next, the mysterious figure __got his digital camera ready and has started to record them on it. Meanwhile, the mystery guy recorded all on his digital camera, feeling shocked a bit._

"Oh my gosh. This is certainly a not...never mind. I got to report this.", the mystery guy says who has just witnessed what happened. Then he runs off to his house.

_The mysterious figure has scruffy dark-brown hair. His skin color is lighter than Sousuke's without a scratch mark on his face like his. He is wearing a short-sleeve white T-shirt with a black vest, blue jeans, and wearing black and white sneakers_. _At his own house, he's looking at the evidence he'd collected. Not only that, he got his workshop. Kind of like a factory if you call it. And the secret lab to boot__._

_"_I got it all. I got it with the pictures, and the videos just in case if one of my evidence destroyed. With all of that, nothing can stop it. And I have the back-up proof just in case. I got to go to Mithril HQ to report this to my friend. Boy, I can't for her to see this. Just you wait, my dear bro. It is I, Michiru, will stop at nothing to succeed my mission," the mystery guy chuckles who announce his name.

_Michiru makes his way into Mithril HQ. Then he goes to the mess hall, eating his breakfast. Then he sees a silver/platinum haired-girl that keeps in the ponytail and grey-eyes. __Her usual outfit consists of a light brown suit and skirt, the former of which she wears over a white-collar shirt and black tie. She goes by the name of Teletha Testarossa. Also known as Tessa. He calls her name._

"Good morning, Captain Tessa. How are you? As for me, I'm doing fine and well," Michiru questions.

"Good morning to you too. I'm fine.", greeted Tessa.

"Tessa. There's something that you should know. It's kind of important. But I need to talk to you in private.", said Michiru.

"Really?" Tessa asks him. Michiru nods in response to her question. "Sure. Come to my office when you're done with your breakfast."

_With the few minutes passed as the breakfast is done with, Michiru proceeds to the office to see Tessa. But, she's not alone._ _In the office were Belfangan Clouseau and Richard Mardukas accompanying Tessa. _

_"Michiru is here at your request, Captain Tess…", Michiru says before he notices the two men standing beside their commander. _

_"Who are you and what are you looking for here uninvited?", __Clouseau asks _who takes his hand lightly to the pistol and awaits the movement of the unknown who has just entered Tessa's office.

"I guess you must be Belfangan Clouseau and Richard Mardukas. It's an honor to meet you," Michiru greets as he bows to those two men_. "_I come here to have a business with Captain Tessa as I come here to bring the report to her. I apologize for my intrusions if you strongly feel that way. But I need to..."

_Michiru suddenly feels Tessa's signal to be quiet, which he's reacts to because she's getting ready to speak._

"It's all right, you two. I'm the one who asked this young man to see me.", Tessa states.

"Yes. I've come here as your commander's request. My name is Michiru. I'm here to have an appointment with Captain Tessa. It won't be long, sir," Michiru answers as he introduces himself to Mardukas and Clouseau.

"Let's hear what this man has to say.", Mardukas says. But Tessa has an agenda of her own as he requires both Clouseau and Marduaks to dismiss the office.

"Mr. Mardukas. This is a private session. I asked you and Clouseau to leave the office.", Tessa makes her demands.

"I'm not sure if we can trust this guy.", Mardukas question his captain. "He could be a secret agent for Amalgam. Or a spy sent from the unknown terrorist group."

"This "guy" was not involved with any of the organizations. Including Amalgam. He's just happened to be an ordinary civilian. What more to this guy is that he's Mr. Sagara's younger brother.", Tessa states.

_The moment Tessa answers, both men in this room are shocked. For not everybody knew that Sousuke Sagara has a younger brother._

"I grew up in the USA like Kurz. Me and my big brother living in separate and grew in different countries," Michiru answers.

"I understand. Welcome to Mithril HQ, young man," _Clouseau says. Michiru nods respectfully._

_"Now that you acknowledge Michiru as he's related to Mr. Sagara, you understand what he came here for," Tessa says._

_"All right. I'm interesting what you came here for.", said Mardukas' feeling curious about Michiru's reason for his arrival at Mithril HQ._

_"As I explained to you before, this is the private session," Tessa says. "I need both of you to dismiss this office immediately."_

_"But ma'am…" Mardukas pauses before Tessa commanding him and _Clouseau.

"I said, dismiss!" Tessa shouts in her intense tone. Thus, making both men and Michiru fear.

"Yes, Captain. Come one, Mr. Clouseau. Let's go," Mardukas agrees as he and Clouseau are leaving Tessa's office.

"You have to excuse my associates, Michiru. Mr. Madukas tend to worry too much about me," Tessa says as she sees Michiru, who's still a little frightened in fear after hearing her shout to those two men earlier. "Michiru?"

"Huh? Oh, it's all right. All parents must worry about their children. It's just their job to do so.", replied Michiru. "Captain Tessa, perhaps now we might discuss?"

"Yeah. As you are saying before…", Tessa answers.

"Um…right. Thank you for your cooperation, Captain Tessa. I like to report something regarding Kaname Chidori," Michiru replies. "I come here to let you know Chidori dated some other guy right behind Sousuke's back on the other day."

"Really? Do you have any proof?" Tessa asks.

"Yes. And I have pictures to prove it," Michiru answers with him hanging out the pictures of Kaname Chidori's unfaithful actions, describing her having fun with a man other than Sousuke to Tessa. The latter looks at them as she sees them.

"I see. Have you learned anything more about him?" Tessa asks once more.

"Yes. I've confirmed that this man happened to be Kaname's senior back in middle school before attending Jindai High. This event happened sometime before your first visit to Jindai High," Michiru answers. "I have one more evidence you might want to know, Tessa."

"There's more? What could that be?" Tessa asks.

"This is the video where Kaname commits such an unfaithful act on the days that are current," Michiru answers as he hangs over the video to Tessa to confirm it.

_Then, Michiru plays the video, and it displays Kaname kiss some random guy other than Sousuke deeply in the mouth and then going out. Thus, causing Tessa to be shocked, and then she felt anger and disgust on how the blue-haired woman did this to Sousuke. _

"I know this sounds crazy to you. But this is something that Chidori has done it on her own accord. I caught her red-handed using my digital camera and recorded on video on the type. I have concluded that Kaname Chidori had betrayed my big brother's heart and trust. In other words, Captain Tessa, Kaname's cheating on Sousuke," Michiru says.

"Inexcusable. How could she be doing this to him after that this time?!" Tessa asks in disgust.

"I know. Isn't that terrible? This is something Chidori had done on her own will," Michiru claims as if he's telling the truth.

"I will handle it accordingly," Tessa says.

"I'm sure you will," Michiru acknowledges the captain's resolve.

"But I do have one question. Why were you following them without informing your brother?" Tessa asks.

"I could have to tell Sousuke that. But he may not believe me at first. Therefore, I can't say anything to my big brother until I have absolute, undeniable proof," Michiru answers. "I was waiting until I have that,"

"Hmm. That's understandable. You'd collected the right evidence. I believe you got the absolute, undeniable proof you'd spoken about," Tessa says.

"Yes. Now that I have what I need to confirm, we can tell Sousuke about this ASAP," Michiru replies.

"Very well. We'll proceed," Tessa says in her command.

"Yes. I agree," Michiru replies "But I have a few questions I like to ask,"

"What are they?" Tessa questions the young man first.

"How long do you think Sousuke will recover once he sees these?" Miharu asks. "As for my opinion, I give it two to three days tops. The other one is this. Should we let Mao and Kurz know about this first before showing these to Sousuke? I thought of having Mao and Kurz as back up as to restrain Chidori in case if she were to cause an uproar."

"Two to three days should work. And yes. Please talk to Melissa and Kurz before things go out of hand.," Tessa answers.

"I understand. Good idea, Tessa," Michiru replies to the captain's resolve.

"Dismissed," Tessa commands. With that, Michiru leaves the office and proceed to notify Mao and Kurz of what's going on upon daily life. And now, he meets the short purple-haired woman and a handsome blonde-haired man with blue eyes.

"Hey, Mao. Hello, Kurz. How are things going on your ends?" Michiru greets with the two people.

"Nothing much," Kurz answers.

"Same as always. Oh, Michiru, this is rather a surprise!" Mao answers, "So what are you doing driving your ass into the headquarters? Looking for your big brother now, ain't you squirt?"

_Then Mao begins shaking Michiru with her hands by his shoulders, as she is usually clingy with almost everyone close to her. _

_"_Yeah. You can say that" Michiru chuckles.

"Sergeant Mao, I would appreciate it if you keep up professionalism at least in this room," Tessa sighs.

"Huh, okay, don't start biting my ass of like that...What did something happen? Do tell me," Mao asks as curiosity excites her.

"It's great to see you again, Kurz. As for me, I'm doing fine recently. There's something you may want to know. You see, we come here to tell you that Kaname Chidori dated some other guy right behind Sousuke's back on the other day. Right now, Kaname has been cheating on Sousuke," Michiru says.

"You're kidding, right?!" Kurz questions the young man.

"Take a look at those pictures," Michiru answers as he's handing over the pictures to Mao and Kurz. The ones display the images of Kaname went out with another guy while being in a relationship with Sousuke. "These are the pictures of Kaname went behind Sousuke's back,"

Then, at that moment, both Melissa Mao and Kurz Weber starting to be convinced by the young man's evidence.

"What the hell?!" Mao's feeling disturbed by Chidori's sudden action on the pictures.

"Dude! That's sick! And not in a good way!" Kurz follows Mao.

"Believe me. You two don't know the half of it. That's just a small taste of Kaname's unfaithfulness. I haven't get into the worst part yet. I know it's hard to hear, Kurz, because you're on the women's side. But it's a harsh truth. Now then. Here's the video where Kaname Chidori commits such a cheating act," Michiru explains.

Next, Michiru is showing and playing the video on tv where Chidori kiss some random guy and going out in front of Mao and Kurz as another one of his evidence.

"These are the evidence that I've collected and shared it with Tessa to prove it in case if you don't believe us, "Michiru concludes.

"Looks like she has been cheating behind Sosuke's back," Mao says in shock.

"I know, Mao. Can't you believe how awful this is?" Michiru asks.

"Jeez! Sousuke's gonna flip!", Kurz follows.

"Now that you know that Kaname's been unfaithful to our friend, we got to notify Sousuke ASAP. As we all know, we can't say anything to my big bro until we have absolute, undeniable proof. And now that we have our proof, we can tell him right away. I'll be needing yours and Kurz's help, Mao, in case if Kaname causes an uproar once we tell him. Like to restrain Chidori if she were to go wild. In the meanwhile, Tessa will be there to comfort bro to ease his pain once he sees these," Michiru says.

"We can do that," Mao acknowledges Michiru's instructions.

"You can count on us," Kurz follows.

"All right. Let's go, everyone. We're heading to Jindai High. That means you, Kurz," Michiru says. Both Mao and Kurz acknowledge the young man's words.

On the next day, Michiru, Tessa, Mao, and Kurz pay the visit to Jindai High School, where both Sagara and Chidori are currently attending. They made it in front of the school building.

"Well, this is it," Michiru says.

"Let's do this," Tessa replies.

"Now, all we need to do is to get Sousuke to the student council office, and then we will tell him about what happened. Tessa, you will be here to comfort him to ease his pain once we tell him the truth. You feeling nervous?" Michiru asks.

"Very," Tessa answers as the former has pointed out.

"I have a feeling you may say that. But don't you worry. You must have faith in yourself. After all, you're also happened to be the most important person to him as far as I can remember," Michiru replies.

"Yeah, that's true," Tessa says while she blushes.

Michiru: "In case if you were to ask me why Kaname's cheating on Sousuke like that, let's say that Kaname was treating my big brother badly, and she didn't appreciate the efforts, after all, he been through. Well, that's just my guess," Michiru claims.

"Very well," Tessa responds toward his resolve.

"And also, you can be Sousuke's guardian angel, Tessa," Michiru winks at the young captain of Mithril "Think of it,"

"I like that," Tessa smiles.

"Kurz, Mao, are you two ready? You know what to do if that hurricane comes," Michiru instructs the two of Tessa's friends.

"Don't you worry. We got this," Kurz responds to Michiru's instruction.

"We'll take care of her," Mao follows.

"I knew you do. All right, let's deliver him from this blue bitch," Michiru chuckles as if he and the others are ready.

And so, Michiru, Tessa, Mao, and Kurz enters the Jindai High School building to tell his big brother some devastating news.

What will become of a veteran military soldier who battled bravely throughout the years? And what are Michiru's motives? You have to stick around to find out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry fellas, I'm one of those who ship Sousuke Sagara and Teletha Testarossa. I like this pairing because they care for one another. You can say that I'm a fan of Sousuke X Tessa shipping. I've been admiring it since I first saw the episode where Tessa got into Sousuke's apartment. It's lovely that it makes me want to support their relationship due to the fact Tessa treats Sou with respect. She can understand him as well as to know where he comes from. Not to mention, I find Fumoffu funny and light. **

**Next Time – Chapter Two: Sergeant's Mental Breakdown**


	2. Sergeant's Mental Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic and its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, such as Shoji Gaoth. However, I only own an OC. And that is Michiru. This story will be like the sequel to Fumoffu. Only it takes place after Full Metal Panic Invisible Victory and the final chapter of the series.**

* * *

_Last time, Michiru, our mysterious figure, made some discovery on his visit to Japan from the USA. Then he paid a visit to Mithril Headquarters. His reasoning for visiting Mithril HQ is to notify Tessa regarding the recent events that just occurred. Once Michiru confirmed it, Tessa wasn't pleased with Chidori's recent unfaithful actions. Michiru felt the same way. With the hardcore evidence at their hands, they will embark on the journey to Jindai High to tell Sousuke sad news about what happened. Fortunately, Michiru gathered Mao and Kurz for Tessa's support. They, too, are very shocked about Chidori's act. With that out of the way, Michiru and the others made their arrival upon the school they'd last visited. What will become of Sousuke, Tessa, and Kaname once he finds out? The answer will be revealed now._

"Good morning, principal. How are you this morning? As for me, I'm doing fine. My name is Michiru Sagara. We come here to let a certain student know about something," Michiru introduces himself to the principal who turns out to be a woman with cadet purple hair, brown eyes and she's wearing a red business suit. The name of the principal of Jindai High, Takako Tsuboi.

"Yes, it's important," Tessa requests Principal Takako.

"Hmm. Just exactly how important is it?" Principal Takako asks.

"Can you please get a male student named Sousuke Sagara to the student council office?" Michiru asks. "It's crucial to Tessa and me. I'm a friend of Tessa, who has been such an honorable transfer student during her visit. She even set a good example for your students. We will appreciate it if you call Sousuke to the office. We need to let him know the important news,"

"Understood. I'll send him down," Principal Takako answers Michiru and Tessa's request.

"Thank you, principal. We appreciate your cooperation," Michiru replies.

"The pleasure is all mine," Principal Takako says to them with a smile. Then, she makes a call to a student from the classroom.

"Mr. Sagara, would you please step into my office at once?" Once he hears the announcement from the voice of the principal, the boy whose tan-skinned looks like a sergeant that has brown hair and eyes with an X shaped scar on his lower left part of his on his face stands up and heading to the principal's office and enter.

"I'm here in the office. Do you want to see me, ma'am?" Sousuke arrives inside the office.

"Oh, you finally here, Sagara. Good. It's out of my issues, but. You have a couple of visitors," Principal Takako says.

"Visitors, ma'am?" Sousuke asks.

"Precisely. And they are here for you," Principal Takako presents both Tessa and Michiru in the guy's presence.

"Hi, big brother. Long-time, no see," Michiru greets Sousuke with a smile.

"Michiru? Is that you?" Sousuke asks the young man who just came here to greet him.

"It's sure is. And I believe you know someone you are very familiar with," Michiru answers as he's presenting Tessa at the presence of his brother on campus.

"What the?" Sousuke asks once more only while in shock.

"Sousuke... we have to tell you something," Tessa says.

"Me too, brother. There is something that Tessa and I like to speak with you. Can we discuss it at the student council office? It's very important that you should know," Michiru asks Sousuke for the request regarding something they will discuss.

"Very well. After all, I can get some time to spend with my younger brother," Sousuke answers Michiru's request. With that, he, Tessa, and his younger brother proceed to the student council office.

A few minutes earlier, Kaname Chidori is still in the classroom, who is angrily impatient for her fellow classmate to return.

"When does that idiot going to come back to class? Something's not right here. I'm going to find out," Kaname thinks if something is up. Then, she speaks. "Excuse me, sir. May I be excused?"

"Yes, Miss Chidori. You may be excused," With the teacher answers the request of one of his students, Kaname leaves the class and heading to the principal's office to sneak a peek. But she realizes that Sousuke isn't there anymore. Then she continues to search for him without being detected. Suddenly, she has spotted Sousuke with Tessa and Michiru.

"Argh, great. What is Tessa doing here? And if she wasn't bad enough, there's Michiru with them," Kaname says in her thoughts.

"So, what's going on, Michiru? What do you wanna talk about?" Sousuke asks some questions to his young brother.

"Hmm. We'll get to that in a minute," Michiru responds to his big brother's questions. "Now, Sousuke. How long you and Kaname had known each other? For a couple of years, you say?"

"We have known each other for a couple of years. After the war with Leonard Testarossa and the Black Technology has ended, you two sorts of dating a little bit." Sousuke answers.

"I see. My sources tell me that you have done quite well in protecting her from the likes of bad guys, thieves, and villains. If I have known better, then I say that you and Kaname have been classmates for a couple of years. You hardly have any break due to your military battles in your life. I didn't have such high expectations from you because you were born in Afghanistan, and your parents died during your age. It was tragic and terrible, indeed. But someone took you in, and you have been trained on military for most of your life that they didn't teach you social life. It's not your fault that you raised this way," Michiru continues with his speaking.

"I know you have been assigned to your duties and all, Sousuke. But I think you can try to give yourself a break from all of those tasks. Think of it as the adventure as to for you to discover new things in life. But we'll discuss it later. We like to ask you one of the most important questions. Do you remember the day where Kaname has plans while trying to put some distance between you two on the other day, bro?" The young brother now brings up a new question regarding one of Kaname's history.

"Hmm…now that you mentioned it, I actually do remember. Why'd you ask?" Sousuke wonders why his little brother asks the question regarding that day.

"Well, Kaname went out on a date with some guy at the amusement park on that day right behind your back. Now, I know it's hard for you to believe. But we have to discover it ourselves. Take a look at these pictures," Michiru answers while handing over the pictures to Sousuke.

The moment Sousuke looks through the pictures, he begins to shock himself to the core. "What the? This... This can't be. She did this? Do you have any more proof than this?" Sousuke questions his younger brother.

"Sorry, Mr. Sagara, this is what we'd found. I'm afraid there's more than you realize. We'll be getting to that after this," Tessa says.

"Which is why we called you here to let you know what's going on. Now I notice you're focused on the daily missions and all. I know there are some tough times. And you have been through a lot lately. But I think it's time for you to give yourself a break. I realize that you're innocent of certain things. It's not like you're a spy or anything like that, bro. Think of it as an adventure for your social things in life," Michiru continues.

"It's good that you're faithful and loyal to Chidori as far as I can remember. And told her everything, which she had been keeping secrets from you. This young man happened to be Kaname's senior back in middle school. They have been good friends before she met you. That's not the real reason, Sousuke. You see, she has dated this man behind your back on the day she has planned while two you trying to keep some distance from one another. As you keep your loyalty to her, so does she taking advantage of you as keep more secrets while you told her everything,"

"How do I know these pictures aren't docotred by photoshop?" Sousuke questions.

"These pictures weren't docotred or edited by photoshop. I caught them with my digital camera. And I've discovered the other activities that she keeps for herself by recording it on video," Michiru answers his older brother's questions — then bringing the real issue why he and Tessa are present on campus.

"Which is why we come here as we have some bad news to tell you. I know this will be hard for you to hear, but..." Michiru sighs with the conclusion. "Sousuke, Kaname has betrayed your trust and your feelings."

"In other words, she'd cheated on you," Tessa says. "She even kissed this man,"

"It's true," Michiru agrees as he's sadly handing over the video about Kaname's actions to Tessa. Then he plays the video, and it displays Kaname kiss some random guy deeply in the mouth and then making out on tv right in front of his big brother. Then Sousuke's eyes are beginning to widen once he sees this.

"I'm so sorry that she did that to you. Kaname'd betraying your trust. As well as betraying your feelings after everything you been through together," Michiru placing his hand on one of his older brother's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sousuke,"

Sousuke hangs head in sadness. Witnessing his brother's tears for the first time, Michiru can sense how much does it hurt him. "I know it must have been hurt for someone to turn their back on you. I apologize," Then he turns as he hugs his younger brother while sniffling. "Now, Tessa. It's your turn to ease his pain,"

Tessa nods to Michiru's call as she walks up to Sousuke and hugs him as soon as he let go of his older brother to ease his pain. During that moment, Sousuke starts to feel a bit less teary as Tessa's hugging him. Thus, he hugs her back. "I'll be here with you..." she says with comfort.

"I appreciate your kindness, Captain. I'm mean, Tessa. I honestly felt that way. But first...I'm going to confront Kaname on this." Sousuke suggests not before his younger brother brings up with a different idea.

"Hold on, big bro. Let's you, me, and Tessa confront Kaname, together," Michiru arises with a different suggestion with him holding his brother's hand while Tessa's holding his older hand.

"Okay," Sousuke agrees with his younger brother and Tessa, who is blushing.

"We'll be going with you, big brother," Michiru says.

"Thank you," Sousuke replies.

Sousuke, Tessa, and Michiru are on their search for Kaname to have a little confrontation with her on campus. Then suddenly, they found her.

"Ready, Tessa? Ready, big brother?" Both of them nods. "Let's do this," Michiru acknowledges. The next thing to know is the confrontation has just begun.

"Hi, Na-me. Why are you looking so sweaty? Someone's looking for you," Michiru greets Kaname.

"Is that so?" Kaname asks.

"I think you're in trouble," Michiru says with a smirk on his face.

"Me? In trouble? Ha! And what makes you think I'm gonna believe that?" Kaname asks once more.

"You'll have to see it for yourself if you wish to know," Michiru answers while seeing Sousuke's coming towards her. "And here he is now..."

Kaname's now seeing Sousuke, who doesn't seem to be so happy with her after he'd found out what's going on. Thus, making her feel nervous. "Okay?"

"Kaname...how...how could you betray me like this?!" Sousuke says in his displeasing tone.

"Exactly. How could you do this to him? Didn't you realize how much you hurt Sousuke mentally? You can't play his innocence like this. What devilry," Michiru says.

_Kaname's losing words to say. Even she wasn't expecting this to happen. Sometimes at the moment like this, she could take advantage of Sousuke's "stupidity" to make him buy the fact she didn't do it, which she did in reality to cover her secrets. In other words, the bluebird could use Sousuke's "idiocy" to cover her lies about her affairs._

"Well, I...I... I WAS FRAMED!" Kaname shouts under her false tale.

"You should be completely ashamed of yourself," Tessa responds to Kaname's shout.

"Sousuke feels very upset that you have betrayed his trust. And his feelings," Michiru replies.

"I swear! I didn't want to do it!" Kaname proclaims.

"Do you really expect me to buy that story?" Sousuke retorts.

"Nice try, Kaname. But we found out of what you've done," Michiru replies.

_Kaname gasps once she's pinned at the wall, she realizes that she's in trouble. _

"Uh...You got enemies, right? What if they're trying to tear us apart with lies?**" **Kaname asks.

"Negative. What are do you taking me for? An idiot?" Sousuke answers while responding.

"Uh..." Kaname's begin to sweat nervously.

"I'm listening," Sousuke responds.

"No...um...maybe?" Kaname nervously answers while she's still sweating.

"We have confirmed with the amount of evidence that you have been unfaithful towards Sousuke," Michiru states towards Kaname while showing her the pictures of Kaname with another guy and the recorded.

"How did...?!" Kaname gasps in shock.

"It's my hobby to take pictures of things I want to see in my life," Michiru says.

"Sousuke... I...I... I'm sorry. Please, don't you even …If only if you aren't so overprotective of me, that never would have happened!" Kaname exclaims with her, hangs her head.

Sousuke's shivering with sadness that he's deciding to take the initiative after hearing Kaname's exclamation. "Can it. I don't buy it. It's over between you and me, Chidori. We're through,"

_What's this? __Kaname's feeling shocked when suddenly, out of nowhere, Sousuke has decided to break up with her due to her actions. Just as he is about to walk away, Kaname couldn't let it happen, so she angrily storms towards the young soldier. _

"Oh no, you don't! You're not just going walk away from me just because I have a little affair with another guy! It's your own damn fault that we got in this situation in the first place, you're military maniac!" Kaname shouts.

"You heard what I said," Sousuke reminds his now ex-girlfriend.

"Well, I won't let..." Kaname continues to speak before she can finish.

"Our relationship between you and me is over. As far as I concerned about your unfaithful actions, we're done. I can't stand it. Tessa, Michiru, please. I can't deal with this," Sousuke says with him walking away.

"You've played with my brother's emotions for the last time. Goodbye," Michiru says.

"Hey, wait! I said, come back here, you..." Kaname yells out.

The young captain of Mithil storms to Kaname and slap her on her face after hearing the latter's insults. "You won't go near him again," Tessa says in her angry tone. This is what happens whenever the young captain's anger gets triggered.

"Whoa! Did you see that, big bro? I have never seen this side of Tessa before," Michiru says in his frightened tone. Thus, it causes his older brother to start blushing a bit. "I tell you one thing. Never piss off Tessa for as long as you live,"

"I'll remember that," Sousuke acknowledges.

"Come on. Let's ace this hall," Michiru says as he's placed his hand on one of his big brother's shoulders.

"Roger," Sousuke replies.

Kaname watches Sousuke, Tessa, and Michiru walk away together, she's angrily rushing into ram into the two boys. "Hey, wait!"

"You know what to do, guys," Michiru says with a wink.

Just as he and Sousuke are about to be rammed by Kaname, Melissa and Kurz steps in and stops the raging blue-haired student in her tracks by restraining her.

"Hey, Kaname! Long-time, no see!" Kurz says.

"It's been a while," Mao replies.

"What the?! What the hell do you two think you're doing?! Let me go!" Kaname screeches. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"Would you please take Ms. Chidori away if you don't mind?" Michiru asks.

"No problem," Mao answers.

"Thank you. You two are the best," Michiru replies towards Mao and Kurz with a smile." After all, we wouldn't want the school to be erupted by chaos,"

_Kaname's getting madder and madder with her being restrained by Kurz and Mao. He knew all this time she could cause an uproar. _

"Kaname! Take it easy! Settle down!" Kurz says.

The class representative _continues to scream random curses and screeches attempting to break free from the other soldiers' grips. _As she watches Sousuke, Tessa, and Michiru walk away together, she eventually stopped her screaming. "I may have messed up. But I make it up somehow. Just you wait! You haven't heard the last of Kaname Chidori!"

After their confrontation with the class representative, both Tessa and Michiru continues to comfort Sousuke, who's in the sad state after what he has learned today.

"It must be really tough to deal with that kind of experience. I apologize that you have to go through with all of this. Hey, you know what they say, "they're plenty of fishes in the sea." And I bet there are better girls out there," Michiru replies.

"But one does care about you," Tessa replies, who's clinging Sousuke.

"Who?" Sousuke asks.

"That would be me, of course," Tessa answers with a giggle.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go someplace where he can recover from the shock," Michiru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes," Tessa replies.

'Phase One is complete,' Michiru speaks in his mind.

Now that Sousuke Sagara is no longer in the relationship with Kaname Chidori, will Tessa have a shot at his heart? You have to stick around to find out.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry, guys. I was very busy with some other things to do. Including to be prepared for work and stuff. Not to mention having a short amount of time due to the amount of task I must get it done.**

**The next chapter will be released soon enough. Until then, have a good time.**

**Next time – Chapter Three: The Invitation.**


	3. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic and its characters. They belong to their rightful owners, such as Shoji Gaoth. However, I only own an OC. And that is Michiru. This story will be like the sequel to Fumoffu. Only it takes place after Full Metal Panic Invisible Victory and the final chapter of the series.**

* * *

_Last time, Michiru and Tessa paid a visit to Jindai High School. They came here to report Sousuke that Kaname Chidori has been unfaithful to him lately. After having his older brother learned such harsh truth, he and Tessa, along with Michiru, confront Kaname and to comfort Sousuke. Who was devastated by the current events. Thus, Sousuke decided to break up with Kaname. What will those two do to ease his pain? Will Tessa be able to full the void inside of Sousuke's heart? Stay tuned to find out._

As the story continues, Michiru pays a visit to Tessa's Base. "All right, here I go. Excuse me, Captain Tessa. It's me. May I come in for a moment?" he asks.

"Yes, Michiru," Tessa answers. Then the young man comes in.

"Well. It's been a long while since you and your team fought bravely against Leonard Testarossa and his army. It was a tough fight. In the end, you and your friend won, and the battle is over. Now that your dark brother is gone, we all can relax freely. Yesterday it was quite a shock to my big brother. The sky soars clearly, and the airflow freely without the atmosphere," Michiru says. "What is it that you want more than anything in the world, Tess?"

"What do I want more than anything else in the world? That's an odd question to ask." Tessa replies while blushing red on her face. "Well, to be honest with you, I want to be with Sousuke,"

"I knew it. I can tell by the looks on your face," Michiru slightly chuckles. "I notice how much you love him. I have a feeling of affection. I find it quite sweet and heartwarming. You're not trying to act all tsundere like Chidori, are you?"

"No. I still remember the last time Sergeant Sagara and I were very close together, and I couldn't resist him," Tessa answers as she claims that she's different from the one the former just mentioned.

_Tessa begins her flashback as she remembers one of the previous times she'd spend with Sousuke on the beach during her training after her fight with Melissa Mao._

It's all started when Tessa tried to climb onto the Arm Slave. But before she knew it, she fell and landed on Sousuke's body.

"Oh, that was really…" Tessa awakened as before realizing it, she landed on top of her beloved man with him touching on her back. "Huh?" Exchanged their exhalings and gasps to one another.

"Are hurt you anywhere, Madame Captain?" Sousuke asked.

"No, I—I think I'm all right. I'm really sorry, and I…" Tessa answered while she was blushing. "Actually, I'm feeling kind of lucky."

"Hm?" Sousuke wondered while grunting at the same time. Tessa refused to let him loose due to the love she had for him, which led him to question more about her condition.

"Um, Madame Captain," Sousuke gasped. While he was still looking at what's in front of him in this slightly heated atmosphere, all he saw is the face of the cute, innocent, and beautiful young woman who seemed to sweat a little bit. Which she had caused him to worry about that's going to happen next under pressure. "Not good. This is really not good."

Then, of course, Sousuke tried to grunt his way out under her. But Tessa giggled in delight as she was refusing to let him go.

_The flashback ends as Tessa has finished remembering that time._

"I thought so. You are very honest with yourself as well as your feelings. That's what I like about you. You have fallen in love with him since the first moment I met you. I have something that I can help you with that matter," Michiru says. "In fact, I have something for you and Sou."

The young man is hanging over the ticket to Tessa.

"It's a ticket to an all-new amusement park that just opened recently. I thought that you and Sousuke could spend time alone together. To put it, Tessa, the tickets that I got for you and Sousuke to go out together to have fun," Michiru explains.

"Thank you, Michiru," Tessa replies.

"You're welcome, Tess," Michiru responds. " Now, this is your chance to develop a deeper bond with my brother and get to know each other better grins. I can see the brighter future ahead of you. In other words, you and your beloved Sousuke can go out on a date."

_Tessa's blushes a little much with a cute smile._

_"_Hey. If you're worrying about Chidori's trying to get Sou's attention from his quest, you can leave her to me. I'll get that bluebird's attention as to lure her away from pursuing Sousuke. That way, he'll won't be distracted so he can focus on the upcoming date," Michiru says as if he has it covered.

"I really appreciate it, Michiru. Thank you," Tessa replies.

"Not a problem. I have my resources to ensure no one can stand between you two. There's something else you may want to know. My friends can distract her troops so they wouldn't help Chidori. As for myself, I'll be acting as bait for her. Meaning that I'll get Chidori's attention so she couldn't get in the way," Michiru responds while continuing to speak. "Now, the only question is, how do we get Sousuke to notice?"

He begins to think for a moment. Then it suddenly hits him. "Oh, I have an idea, Tessa. You can write a date letter to him. But you can't give your name. But to describe your appearance, so he'll know what you will look like. Be sure you finish the letter with this, 'Sincerely yours, your mysterious silvery admirer.'"

"Ok. I'll work on that," Tessa assures that she'll get it done.

"I know you will do great. It's your perfect chance for you and Sousuke to know each other even better. That's where you can develop a stronger bond with him. Concerning these tickets that I have given for you two, you can spend some time along together with Sousuke," Michiru says. "I'll give the other ticket to my big brother while I give the love letter to him as well in person. Rest assured that you and Sousuke will have a wonderful date. Just the two of you."

"Thank you," Tessa replies.

"While you're at it, I lure anyone away in case if someone like the bluebird were there to stop him," Michiru chuckles.

"Right," Tessa responds.

"I can't blame the guy for having an emotional breakdown after what happened. Let's give him a few more days to recover," Michiru reminds.

"Right," Tessa nods.

"While we're waiting, you can prepare yourself for your upcoming date," Michiru reminds Tessa, which she nods.

_And so several hours have passed. Michiru would have expected this to happen. Tessa felt so excited about this upcoming date with her beloved Sousuke Sagara that she can't wait to get started. In three days, Michiru takes Tessa to the library to study books about love, romance, and dates. Usually, it could take like a month for a human to get it. But with the ability of the Whispered that Tessa got as the gift, she's able to learn it quickly than Michiru expected. Nevertheless, Michiru is still teaching her._

"I hope that'll work," Tessa pleases while she's waiting in the library.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Michiru arrives just in time.

"It's ok, Michiru. You're fine," Tessa says.

"That's good to hear. Now, let's get started," Michiru agrees as heand Tessa entering the library.

_During those days, Michiru and Tessa study books about love, romance, and dates. __Typically, it could take like a month for a human to get it. But with the ability of the Whispered that Tessa got as the gift, she's able to learn it quickly than Michiru expected. Nevertheless, Michiru is still teaching her._

"So, then, after the date we... kiss," Tessa reads one of the books in the library.

"You can say that. It's great that you got the hang of it so quickly, Tessa. But you still got much to learn before your upcoming date," Michiru claims that there are many things the young captain of Mithril needs to learn about dates.

"The next step is to get to know each other better. Once you acknowledge someone you love, importantly, you can support his dreams and goals to get closer to him. Your date would feel the same way after he acknowledges you as well."

"Right... yeah, sure," Tessa acknowledges.

"Speaking of which, I brought something for you. It's a romance movie video I got from the store that involves a girl loving a dense guy. It can help you learn to get someone you love to notice you. Just in case if someone like my brother, Sousuke, is rather dense. It could inspire you to get through to him if he were in that situation. You may want to use this movie to inspire you to get through to him for him to open up to you," Michiru holds the DVD that could inspire Tessa with, which it causes her to blush.

_While at Tessa's place, Michiru plays a romance movie that involves a girl loving a dense guy while holding a video of how to teach a dense person. Tessa observed.__Two hours have passed as the movie ended with a sweet happy ending. _

"Well, how is it? Does it helps?" Michiru asks.

"It does," Tessa answers.

"This movie inspires you to not only to confess your feelings, but it also inspires you to kiss him," Michiru says.

"Right," Tessa replies.

"Very well, then. There is one more video you may want to see," Michiru says.

"What is it?" Tessa asks again.

"This movie involves how to teach a dense person," Michiru answers while begins to play the movie about how to teach dense guys. Tessa sees the film. A few hours had passed as the movie ends. "Well, does this movie help you, Tessa? It does display the girl to teach love to a dense guy. Like this lovely young lady, teach a guy she loves that was very dense about romance."

"It really helps," Tessa answers.

"Now then. Let's move on into the next step," Michiru says. "During your upcoming date, after you make a move, such as teaching love to the person you love if he happens to be dense, you must show him the good time of his life like spending time together with him. And if you are successful, then you must tell him how you feel about him. You know, such as to confess your feelings."

"Okay," Tessa acknowledges.

"Awesome. There is one more thing you need to do, Tess," Michiru explains. "You may need to write the love/date letter to the person you love the most. But don't write your name when you finish writing it. Finish it with "Your Mysterious Silvery Admirer." Make sure you describe your appearance within the love letter of yours. Because if you don't describe your appearance, then Sousuke won't be able to find you. You wanted to be a surprise, don't you?"

"I do," Tessa answers.

"Thought so. Anyway, after you finish the love letter, Tess, I'll deliver it to Sousuke in person. Along with the ticket to him as well. That way, no one will suspect a thing. In case if you're worrying about Chidori and her forces gets in his way towards your date, Tessa, well then, you can leave them to my friends and me as we get their attention. In the way, no one will come between you and Sousuke ever again. The last thing we want is for that woman to put my brother in the chain again. Well, I'm, Michiru, will ensure his freedom," Michiru replies.

"Thank you, Michiru," Tessa nods.

"Not a problem. I am his little brother, after all. When you finish with your love letter, then you can bring it back to me. And I'll review to see how well you did," Michiru replies.

_A few minutes later._

"Did you manage to finish it? Let's see how well you did," Michiru says with him reviewing Tessa's love letter to see how it went. Tessa's hoping Michiru like the letter that she has written.

" 'Dear Sousuke, I really care for you, you're someone special to me. I really wish to be close to you and get to know you better. I love you.' Sincerely yours, Your Mysterious Silvery Admirer. P.S: I have white hair, and I am waiting within the park at the water pond'."

"Way a go, Tessa. It looks excellent. I'll be delivering this love letter and the ticket to Sousuke in person at his school tomorrow," Michiru says.

"Okay," Tessa nods.

"Meanwhile, you need to get ready for your date as to prepare of what you'll be wearing on that day," Michiru says.

"Right," Tessa acknowledges.

"Great. I'll see you there," Michiru leaves Tessa's place to his home to see Sousuke at Jinai High School tomorrow.

"You too," Tessa replies.

_With that, Michiru has finished helping Tessa with her upcoming date and leaves for a home for now._

_One day later, __Michiru enters Jindai High School to see Sousuke Sagara._

"Hi, there, Shinji, Kyoko," Michiru greets two students whose wearing glasses. "How's the gang going? Has anyone of you seen Sousuke Sagara? I need to see him."

"He's actually in the men's restroom. He's been in there for quite a while now," Shinji answers.

"The men's restroom, huh? Thank you for the directions, Shinji," Michiru thanks the young man with him heading over while giving the attention to the young girl with glasses. "You're looking cute as a butterfly, Kyoko."

"Thanks, Michiru," Kyoko blushes with him going to find his older brother. And then run into him.

"Hello, Sousuke. It's me, your little brother," Michiru greets in the men's bathroom.

"Oh, hey," Sousuke replies.

"I'm glad I came here to see you. How're things going right now?" Michiru asks.

"So far, so good," Sousuke answers his younger brother's question.

"That's a good thing to know. I know how it feels to be betrayed. My ex-girlfriend cheated on me too. Not so long ago in November," Michiru replies.

"Is that so?" Sousuke asks.

"Unfortunately so, bro. I'd broken up with her for her cheating after that. But don't worry, there are girls out there who are better than Chidori. Somewhere out there. I just know it," Michiru replies while reassures him there's a better girl out there somewhere.

"You really think so?" Sousuke asks once again.

"I just have a hunch. I feel there are better girls out there. I just that you haven't seen her yet. As for my case, I decided to move on and focus on the future," Michiru answers.

"True," Sousuke replies.

"As the saying goes, 'they're plenty of fishes in the sea.' With the Black Technology thing is resolved, then you can take it easy and relax," Michiru chuckles slightly. "Just think of it. You defeated Gauron. Then you took out Gates. Then you wiped the floor with Leonard Testarossa. And last but not least, you beat Kalinin in the final battle. I don't think there will be another bad guy showing up anytime soon."

Suddenly, the idea has just come out of the young man's head." Oh, that reminds me of something. I ran into a girl that seems to like you a lot on that day."

"A girl? Really?" Sousuke wonders.

"Why, yes," Michiru says with him handing over a letter to his older brother. "Sousuke, I think this is for you..."

"For me?" Sousuke wonders in detail with him opening the letter and reads it.

'Dear Sousuke, I really care for you, you're someone special to me. I really wish to be close with you and get to know you better. I love you." Sincerely yours, Your Mysterious Silvery Admirer. P.S: I have white hair, and I am waiting within the park at the water pond.'

"I have an admirer," Sousuke acknowledges.

"You sure do. Is it this letter sounds nice to you, big brother? I've figured she likes you a lot," Michiru speaks.

"I believe so," Sousuke replies.

"I have a feeling there is a girl out there waiting for you after all. This girl, the mysterious admirer of yours, wants to meet you and to bond with you at this new amusement park they just opened," Michiru says.

"Really?" Sousuke asks.

"Really. To put it simply, Sousuke, you got yourself a date. A romantic date with your mysterious slivery admirer to be precise," Michiru claims with him wrapping one of his arms around his older brother's neck.

"Well, this is surely unexpected," Sousuke replies as if he feels dumbfounded.

"She asked me to give this to you because she's shy right now. But I'm sure that she would love to meet you in person," Michiru says. And then, handing over a ticket to Sousuke. "Here. This ticket is an entry to an all-new amusement park for your upcoming date. You can't afford to lose it, big brother. Without that ticket, you can't go to the park."

"Roger," Sousuke acknowledges.

"In the meantime, I may want to hold on to your ticket for safekeeping until that day in case if a certain _someone_ attempts to steal yours away from you. Now then, we got some preparations to do for the upcoming date, big brother. I'm, Michiru will support you with everything I got," Michiru says.

"Understood," Sousuke acknowledges once again.

"Oh, in case if you do have dating/romantic problems, Sousuke, then I'll be more than happy to fix it," Michiru assures.

"Very well then, I'm going to be preparing for the date," Sousuke responds.

"Really? Oh, thank you so very much for accepting the date, big brother. And I'm sure your admirer will be more than happy to," Michiru replies with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure she will," Sousuke pleases with that.

"There's one thing you may want to know. No weapons will be necessary for your upcoming date at the amusement park, big bro. There aren't any villains anymore," Michiru warns his older brother regarding weaponry.

"You have a point. I've done that too many times already with Kaname around," Sousuke recalls the experiences he had with his recent ex-girlfriend.

"If you still worrying about the terrorists' attacks, it's like I told you before. With Amalgam gone, then the numbers of terrorists should be reduced to smaller and smaller until it reaches down to about almost nothing to zero. Meaning the crime rate in this country is reduced so low. And if there were, even if that was a minor threat, they'll let the police know what's going on and kick them out. And if that was too much, then my boys and I will be more than happy to escort them out of the park. That way, no one can ruin your date. With the Black Technology thing is resolved, then you can take it easy and relax. Think of it as your day off. Take a break and relax. Loosen up a bit," Michiru explains.

"Hmm...now that you mentioned it, things have been quieted down lately since all of those major threats you've mentioned have been vanquished," Sousuke replies. "Yes."

"With that's done, let's get back to the subject. I'm sure she'll be happy with your presence. Oh, there are a few more things you may want to know. This mystery silver girl likes to be called by her actual name. The other thing is to spend time together and to have fun. Do you understand?" Michiru asks as if he looks at his older brother in the eye with joy.

"I understand," Sousuke acknowledges.

"Great, I know you will do great to have a good time with her, big brother," Michiru responds happily.

"We'll have to wait and see," Sousuke says.

"This is your real opportunity to find true love. The mystery girl would love to be with you." Michiru nods.

"Very well. I guess I have to take it easy and go on a date," Sousuke says.

"Really? Thank you so much. This girl would be delighted," Michiru replies. Sousuke smiles.

'Phase Two is complete,' Michiru speaks in his mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry I took so long. It just that a lot of stuff is going on. And I have many other things to do. My time is very short.**

**The next chapter will be released soon enough. Until then, have a good time.**

**Next Time - Chapter Four: Preparations for the Big Day**


End file.
